fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kuriani
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Kuriani! Thanks for your edit to the Neptune Guild page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 18:35, October 6, 2011 hi from neptune guild we have taken your request into consideration and will get back to you with all possible speed. Pudge48 22:17, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Problem Like you can't edit it. People have been having that problem, it'll go away. I think I'm gonna delete the standard mage layout as well, since problems ever since I made it for some odd reason. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:27, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: A Random Manga Idea The chapter was really good. I would love to illustrate your story, but I don't own a scanner and I would not be able to post it online. Which is why I have a user on this site draw and color characters for me. Sorry I could not be of assistance. But you may wish to contact that user. I don't know if he draws full manga panels, but he does do individual characters. [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] Re: Random Manga Request I've never really done entire manga as an online request. However, I can still probably give this a shot. But, I don't know if I'll be able to upload the pages at a consistent rate. Here are some links to some of my chapter pages on the wiki. I can imagine the manga having about the same quality: The Griffin, Atrax, Ziz vs the Raijinshū, Of the Land and the Heavens, Disquieted Hearts. You may have to be a little patient when it comes to some pages, as I do not know what my personal schedule will be like; so I hope the images you see in the links are worth the time :). Please reply if you're okay with all this. I'd be happy to give the manga a shot. Alright, cool! I will upload the first few pages when they're all finished. I'm not sure how quickly I'll finish, but I'll try to get 'em done as soon as possible. [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian,']] [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Shugo']] 03:27, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I'm glad you chose Capoiera. That's actually one of the martial-arts I was interested at looking at. xD [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian,']] [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Shugo']] 03:54, October 18, 2011 (UTC) nah im not leaving title says all. But MDM is for a month 14:11, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Navy You can make characters, but not take it over. Also, the fighters of the Navy aren't very powerful so you won't be able to make any top class or even any elite characters for that branch. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:07, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yakuza Manga Art I have started on the first chapter and I have two and a half pages done (lol I'm working on it as I'm typing xD). Adding the headphones is no problem and I have given the characters school uniforms (a button down polo with slacks/skirt). I also revealed basketball uniforms in a couple of panels (fairly simple - a sleeveless jersey with "Toran" written on the torso and the player number on both sides, with matching shorts). If you'd like to add a mascot or extra detail to the basketball uniforms, that's cool also. Lol, and I'm glad you like the guardian angel image on my naruto profile, but I didn't draw that one. I just googled images. xD [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 20:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC) http://i45.tinypic.com/ftnes2.jpg http://i47.tinypic.com/10cumia.jpg http://i46.tinypic.com/34pcidk.jpg http://i47.tinypic.com/351v3bs.jpg http://i48.tinypic.com/nghsn.jpg http://i47.tinypic.com/34siago.jpg http://i46.tinypic.com/2rfr60i.jpg http://i45.tinypic.com/2zi0kk0.jpg http://i50.tinypic.com/2d1r7mu.jpg these are my drawings for the first chapter. I'm sorry, they're not very professional looking, I'm clearly better at character designs than manga. [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 20:47, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ... Yeah, sure. It's free to use, afterall. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 06:03, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ...Kuriani, there was clearly a Lightning Dragon Slayer disambiguation page, so why'd you add the page again? I've added your character to the disambiguation page, that's what you're supposed to do if there is a page.. It would be best if you read this before making any more Dragon Slayers. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 06:43, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if I sounded harsh- I wasn't having the best of days back then, plus my studies were really heating up. Well, now that my studies are officially over, I can prioritize myself on the two fanons I often frequent. Any more questions, ask away. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 10:00, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'll add him to that later on, thanks for reminding me. If you want to make more characters. What rank? Honestly, give them low ranks and skill level. I'm leaving the high tier fighters to myself for the most part.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:42, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Not really, the Covert Task Force can't have any traitors. Not on Yotsuki's watch, they deal with the biggest covert issues of the military. I'm not interested in anymore storylines. I don't have the time for that, sorry. You could make an assasin for the Task force, sure, go ahead. A doctor is fine, I guess. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:43, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey kuriani. I'm interested in your yakuza manga. Could you know where I could read it with the drawings Blackstar21 02:12, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Love the manga Just read the knewest chapter of yakuza restart and I love it. It's really funny. I also like the idea of combining all of the characters backstories together very creative. Thanks and please keep me updated with new post. (Blackstar21 06:02, February 24, 2013 (UTC)) Yeah, it's me Red. I wanted to continue our story. Mr. Rumble (talk) 20:10, April 12, 2013 (UTC) If you still here come to chat if you can. Mr. Rumble (talk) 21:48, April 12, 2013 (UTC) U still around? I've been reveiwing who's made a Phoenix Slayer Magic page and u haven't.....You going to do that or have u quit the fanon? If u have what we gonna do about Taiga X cos if he's not around it's kinda wasting space. Yaminogaijin (talk) 16:22, June 30, 2013 (UTC)